


【全J架空黑道】月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香（4）

by GriffinKK



Series: 月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香 [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinKK/pseuds/GriffinKK
Summary: 全杰尼斯，全架空黑道背景。人物关系古早老旧，各种OOC。谢绝转载。
Series: 月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643191
Kudos: 3





	【全J架空黑道】月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香（4）

（4）  
“是吗？……好、很好……你做得不错……就这样继续下去。尤其注意、不要引起其他人的怀疑……有什么事情随时向我报告。好，就这样。”

堂本光一挂断了手机通话，用平静的眼神凝视着屏幕。片刻之后，传来短促的提示音，一封附有照片的mail被传送进来。他打开附件的照片仔细地看了一阵子，随即面色平静地退出到主界面。威士忌的醇香溢满了整个房间，装潢考究的房间隔音效果非常好，几乎听不到从楼下的大厅里传来的声音。光一端起杯子喝了一口酒，按下了桌角的呼唤铃。很快，轻轻的敲门声便响了起来。

“光一先生，我是上田。”

“进来。”

得到允许的上田龙也推门入内，一身黑色的亮面西装将他的身材衬托得更显苗条。他恭敬地走到光一面前行礼：“您有什么吩咐、光一先生？”

光一淡淡地看了他一眼，询问道：“店里的生意现在怎么样？”

上田迟疑了一下。半小时前在光一刚到的时候他已经把最近一个月来的营业情况向他作了汇报，显然不明白他为什么又一次询问这个问题。光一随即补充道：“我是说现在、下面是怎样一个状况？”

“现在么？因为现在时间比较早，大部分客人还没来，店里客人不多。营业的高峰时段一般出现在九点以后。”

“是么……”

光一沉默了片刻，然后吩咐道：“去把No.1到No.3叫上来。”

“哎？”上田惊讶得几乎忘记了掩饰，意识到自己的失态之后急忙道歉：“抱歉、我失礼了。不过、光一先生，您的意思是把他们三个叫上来、叫到这个房间里来吗？”

“是的。”

“现在……吗？”

“是的。”光一挑了挑眉，“三个人都在店里吧？有客人在吗？”

“他们各自预约的客人都还没有到，现在三个人都在休息室里。但是……”

光一知道上田的疑惑。虽然身为这间“Shock”俱乐部的老板，但因为自己特殊的身份，他几乎从来没有在普通的牛郎和服务生们面前露过面。除了上田和少数几名核心服务生，一般的牛郎根本就不知道自己真正的老板究竟是谁，楼上的这个房间也从未允许过上田以外的人进入。光一的这道命令确实令上田感到出乎意料。

“会不会不太妥当……”他试着提出意见。

光一笑了笑，却没有解释，只是说：“没关系。你去把他们叫上来吧，就说老板想要见见他们几个优秀员工。”

“……是。”

上田犹豫着退出了房间。光一依旧淡然地坐在沙发上，慢慢地品味着杯中的醇酒。片刻，房门被再次敲响，上田恭敬的声音在门外响起：“owner，我带他们来了。”

“进来吧。”光一淡然一笑。不愧是上田，即使不用吩咐也知道要避免提及自己的名字。

三个衣着华丽的年轻人随即跟着上田依次走进了房间。龟梨和也、望月宏、浅田省悟，“Shock”俱乐部排名前三位的牛郎，每一个都是犹如夜晚的罂粟般令人迷醉的青年。光一的目光依次掠过站在眼前的三个人，带着审视的意味观察着三人脸上明显都有一点紧张的表情，沉默了片刻，微微笑了笑。

“你们三位坐下吧。”

三人面面相觑，又不约而同地看向一旁的上田。上田挑了挑纤细的眉毛，皱起了眉头：“你们愣着干什么？还不按照owner的吩咐做！”

“抱歉、owner。”

龟梨和也作为代表道歉之后，三个人在光一对面的沙发上小心翼翼地坐了下来，都是一副紧张不安的样子。光一温和地笑着说：“没关系。你们大概会觉得莫名其妙吧？突然被叫上来见什么老板。”

“我们一直以为上田店长事实上就是老板。”快言快语的望月回答。

“望月！”上田忍不住喝斥道，“不要随便乱说话！”

“是！对不起！”

“没关系。”光一温和地说道，“我叫你们上来，主要是想见见我们店里最优秀的员工们。辛苦了。长期以来，你们三位为我们店里做出了很大的贡献，作为经营者，我非常感谢你们的辛劳。”

“您过奖了。”依旧是No.1的龟梨和也作为代表，恭敬有礼地回答道：“没想到我们的老板会是您这样一位年轻有为的经营者，我们能够作为‘Shock’的一员得到您的肯定，是我们的荣幸。”

光一微笑着，打量着眼前恭恭敬敬的青年。龟梨和也，从一开始走进这个房间，他的一举一动就没有丝毫的异样。和别人一样的略显紧张，和别人一样略带不安，也和别人一样，坦然相对。他的表现和其他的两个人没有丝毫的不同。唯一不同的，就在于他偶然间与自己四目相对时那一刹那间的眼神。

只是电光石火的一刹那，就已经足够看透一个人的本质。那一瞬间从龟梨和也的眼睛中流露出来的，绝不仅仅是一个普通的牛郎所应有的神情。

“我曾经见过你，龟梨君。”他淡淡地说，“是在……医院里吧？”

龟梨和也只是略微迟疑了一下，随即答道：“似乎是这样的。那个时候不知道您就是我们的老板，真是失礼了。”

“没关系的，会在医院碰到本来就是个偶然。”

“谢谢您的宽容。”

光一又笑了笑，对着三个人说道：“听上田说，最近两个月来，你们三人之间的竞争变得激烈了呢。这是很不错的倾向。不过，虽然互不认输是好事，但更重要的是要记得大家是一个整体。我可不希望听到上田对我说店里的员工之间出现什么不好的事情，你们都明白我的意思么？”

“是、我们明白。”三人齐声回答。

“而且，即使是为了提高营业额，也不能降低‘Shock’这间店的品位。不是所有的客人都是受欢迎的客人，明白么？”

“是。”

“好了，我要说的就是这些了。你们回去工作吧。”

“是。”

三人起身，一起向光一行礼，然后转身离去。光一微笑着，像是忽然想起了什么似的，叫住了走在最后的龟梨和也：“龟梨君。”

“是。”龟梨应声停下脚步，回过头去。

光一看着他，轻描淡写地问道：“你还在和赤西交往么？”

一瞬间，他看到龟梨脸上的表情变得十分地不自然，迟疑着回答道：“是的……”

“那么，你们是打算一直交往下去吗？”

“我们……”龟梨的回答显得十分艰涩，“我们暂时没有分手的打算……”

“是么……”

“您是认为我们应该分手么？”龟梨在光一的话音未落之前忽然追问道。

光一略感惊讶。他没有想到龟梨会这样反问。自始至终龟梨都保持着完美无缺的应对姿态，似乎并不应该突兀地问出这样一句话来。在心中飞速掠过这样的念头的同时，光一依然保持着温和淡雅的微笑，淡然地回答：“怎么会呢？作为经营者，我所关心的只是整体的经营状况，我无意也无权干涉你们的私人生活。”

龟梨神情复杂地看着光一，慢慢地弯下腰来鞠躬行了一个礼：“谢谢。抱歉，我失礼了。”

光一轻轻点了点头，注视着龟梨的身影和其他两人一道，消失在房间外的走廊上。他随即吩咐上田：“上田，你进来。”

“是。”上田一听便知道光一还有事情要对自己说，当即关上房门走了进来，“您还有什么吩咐？”

光一沉默片刻，不紧不慢地询问道：“龟梨和也……他的客人大都是些什么样的人？”

“……龟梨的客人多以中年以上的女性为主，企业家的夫人、知名女性活动家等等，都是经济实力比较雄厚的客人。男性客人的年龄层则要更为宽泛一些。”

“这样啊……”光一轻轻地点了点头，又问，“除了赤西以外，还有什么黑道背景的人经常来找他吗？”

上田思索片刻，答道：“印象中，似乎没有这样的客人。我们店里，本来就不太有黑道背景的人会过来。”

“是么……”

“因为多多少少，会有一点传言。”

“这也是难免的。”

这样说完之后光一又沉默了。上田恭敬地站在一旁等候着，看着沉思中的光一一动不动地坐在柔和典雅的淡黄色灯光营造出的氛围里，犹如最高级的艺术品一般，完美得令人惊叹。公正地说，这间新宿最大牌的牛郎店之一的“Shock”的男公关里，单论容貌的话甚至没有一个人能够比得上他们的老板。难怪，不明就里的堂本刚在初次见面的时候会把他误认为是牛郎……

“上田，龟梨到我们这里有多长时间了？”

突如其来的问题纠正了上田的走神，他急忙回答道：“大约有两年多了。如果核对一下每个月的薪资记录的话就能够找到准确的时间，不过我记得他确实是在前年的夏天来我们店里的。”

“一开始的时候，也不是No.1吧？”

“当然不是。但他用了差不多半年左右的时间就坐上了No.1的位子，被他挤下去的前No.1也因此离职了。”

“他是怎么来店里的，你还记得么？”

上田思索着回答道：“我记得……他是自己来应聘的。说是第一次做这种工作，因为家里破产了、需要用钱……”

“是吗……你有核查过他的资料吗？”

“一开始的时候没有。后来，当他在店里崭露头角、尤其是在他成为No.1之后，我有让中丸暗中调查了一下他的情况。”上田顿了一下，继续说道：“是属实的。他家在横滨。大约在两年多以前，他父亲经营的产业失败、离家出走，欠下了巨额的高利贷。家里还有母亲和正在读书的弟弟。那笔高利贷的债主是横滨当地一个中等规模的高利贷机构，每个月确实是他在还钱。”

光一满意地微笑了一下：“能够保持这样的警觉心和主动性，你做得不错。”

“这是应该做的。”上田这样回答之后又谨慎地询问道：“光一先生，您为什么会突然对龟梨的事情感兴趣呢？您先前叫他们三个人上来、难道是……”

“没错，我的目的其实只是龟梨和也一个人。但是如果单独叫他上来，无论如何都会显得很奇怪吧？”光一毫不隐瞒地说道。

“龟梨……他有什么需要注意的吗？”上田小心翼翼地探询。

“我接到了一些情报……不过、还没有证实……”光一沉吟了片刻，对上田说：“你留意一下，看看他的客人当中是不是真的没有敌对帮会的人。然后，如果有什么你认为不对劲的事情就向我报告，哪怕是小事也没有关系。但是，注意不要被他发觉。你也注意到了吧？龟梨那个人的观察力远比他表现出来的要敏锐得多。”

“是的，这一点我深有体会。”上田恭敬地答道，“我会按照您的吩咐去做，请您放心。”

光一满意地点了点头：“打电话叫秋山来接我吧。既然今天在他们面前亮了相，就不能偷偷摸摸地从后门走掉了，要正式一点才行啊。”

“是，我这就去。”

上田退了出去。大约十五分钟后，他再次回来向光一报告：“秋山君已经到达店外了。”准备妥当的光一随即起身，跟着他一起下了楼。

大堂里果然已经热闹起来了，大约有六成的座位都已经坐上了客人，一身白色西装晚礼服田口淳之介弹奏着舒缓优美的钢琴曲，以中丸雄一为首的服务生来来回回地忙碌着，吧台的调酒师以田中圣为首也都忙得不可开交。而作为主角的牛郎们则在竭尽所能地讨自己客人的欢心，用甜蜜温柔的谎言为他们编织美丽的幻梦，尽可能地从他们的口袋里掏出更多的钱。新宿的夜店就是这样的世界。由谎言与欺骗构筑的转瞬即逝的美梦。

居高临下地走下楼梯的过程中，光一一眼就看到了坐在大厅中央位子上的龟梨和也。他正在陪着的客人是大约四十几岁的中年女性，带着四五个和她看起来差不多层次的女性朋友，正在笑着谈论些什么。坐在她身边的龟梨和也的笑容十分灿烂，游刃有余地控制着桌面上的气氛，只是偶尔不经意间，像是注意到了有人在看着自己，掉转的视线与光一正面接触了一下。

只是片刻，然后他礼貌地向光一做了一个不动声色的点头示意的举动，又将注意力重新放回了客人身上。

光一笑了笑，跟着上田走出了店外，坐上了停在外面等候的秋山驾驶的车子。

“走吧，回总部去。”他吩咐秋山。

秋山应声发动了车子，缓缓地驶出新宿之后，提高了车速。光一再一次拿出手机，找出先前收到的那条mail，再一次仔细地端详着附件的照片。那是一张用手机拍摄的照片，明显是偷拍下来的。在一间烤肉店里、晚上的场景、光线不是很好，但却拍到了照片主角的两个人的侧脸。光一皱着眉头看了许久，忽然对秋山说：“帮我看一张照片。”

“是什么？”

“这个。”趁着车子停在信号灯前的间隙，光一把手机递到秋山面前，“这张照片上的人，你认识么？”

秋山接过手机，仔细看了看，答道：“矮的这个好像不认识，个子高的那个不是‘尊龙会’的小山吗？”

光一微微一笑：“是吗？果然是他啊……”

“是啊，明显是‘尊龙会’的小山庆一郎吧？照片还是挺清楚的，我想不会有错的。”秋山把手机还给了光一，“这张照片怎么了吗、光一先生？”

“没什么，我只是想让你帮我证实一下。这个人究竟是不是小山，可是意义重大呢。”

光一微笑着，接过了手机。


End file.
